1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary elastic coupling, in particular for a track vehicle drive train, for instance in the drive connection between a drive motor and a transmission or between the transmission and the drive wheels, in particular a wheel set shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, drive trains for track vehicles, in particular the drive connection between the transmission output shaft and the wheel set shaft, have used so-called wedge pack couplings. Such wedge pack couplings are disclosed for instance in the following documents: DE 34 03 910 A1; DE 196 39 304 B4; and DE 199 58 367 A1.
Such wedge pack couplings are capable of transmitting very high torques of, for example, a few hundred to more than one thousand Newton meters and of compensating for a certain axial, radial or angular offset between the components, in particular shafts which are connected fixedly to the coupling. This results in a combination of high torsion resistance with simultaneously satisfactory axial, radial and angular displacement capacity. At the same time, the couplings should provide a comparatively high centering force for self-centering both connected components or shafts.
The wedge pack couplings include two coupling stars, between which wedge-shaped rubber elements are integrated with undercutting arms in a radial direction in order to transmit a force around the periphery. To be able to transmit high forces, respectively high torques, the rubber elements are also often prestressed between both enclosing arms.
Although the known wedge pack couplings, in particular in track vehicle drive trains or other motor vehicle drive trains, operate reliably, they have the shortcoming of being comparatively more expensive to produce.
To describe other state of the art technologies apart from wedge pack couplings as they are installed in track vehicle drive trains, reference is made to publication DE 195 15 103 A1, which illustrates a multi-wedge shaft connection with two tubes which axially rotate relative to one another and are supported elastically against one another by an elastomer. Moreover, patent document DE 38 22 637 C2 describes an elastic non-rotating shaft hub connection, and publication DE 1 575 892 A relates to an elastic coupling with individual rubber elements inlaid between protrusions on an inner portion and protrusions on an outer portion. Finally publication DE 10 2004 051 340 A1 shows a drive train, in particular for vehicles, wherein a wire cushion is inserted between two tubes, to obtain a relatively flat characteristic in a first angular region where both tubes are relatively twisted before the relatively flat characteristic progresses considerably in a given region.
What is needed in the art is a rotary elastic coupling, in particular for a vehicle drive train, for instance a track vehicle drive train, which includes at least the same high torsion resistance with simultaneously satisfactory axial, radial and angular displacement capacity of both coupling sections as previous wedge pack couplings, but which can be manufactured at significantly lower cost. Further a method for inexpensively and efficiently manufacturing such a rotary elastic coupling is needed.